PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Our institutional self-assessment has revealed that underrepresented student baccalaureate degree graduation rates in STEM fields at the University of Rhode Island (URI) are atypically low. Moreover, the percentage of underrepresented URI students who matriculate into, and successfully complete, Ph.D. programs in the biomedical sciences is well below the national average. Our analysis of GPA upon graduation, however, indicates that on average, underrepresented and non-underrepresented students leave URI similarly academically qualified, leading us to conclude that, at URI, we lack a system to nurture and inspire our most talented underrepresented students towards Ph.D. programs in the biomedical sciences. Here, we describe the creation of the URI MARC U*STAR program. We have a strong pool of well- qualified underrepresented students and propose to mentor and train a cohort of 8 MARC scholars per year. Our vision for the program is to create a robust and inclusive undergraduate biomedical research environment at URI, epitomized by equal opportunity and equal outcome. The program mission is to develop a cadre of underrepresented students who emerge into critically-minded, discerning scientists, who are strong in fundamental research knowledge and practice, and are leaders and exemplars to their peers. We propose two broad goals for the program; 1) Develop students who are knowledgeable and well trained in biological and biomedical research and can readily employ research methods and critical thinking to solve important and timely scientific problems, and 2) Create a community of student scholars who will enjoy a strong sense of belonging within the biological and biomedical research community, and promote a sustainable culture of undergraduate research excellence at URI. By achieving these program goals, we expect that at least 90% percent of our MARC scholars will graduate with a baccalaureate degree in a STEM field in a 4-year period, and that at least 80% of our scholars will matriculate into Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degree programs in biomedical research fields, thereby contributing to the diversification of the nation's scientific workforce.